Whisper Grey
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: Baekhyun adalah lebih dari gila, dan sepertinya Jongin mengetahui itu. jadi Jongin berada dibatas kewarasannya saat ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi pengantinnya. Jongin x Baekhyun. an EXO YAOI FICT of mine.


WHISPER GREY

Seseorang itu kini benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Tali dari sepatu sneakers nya yang terlihat lusuh itupun tak terikat juga sampai sekarang.

Namja dengan penampilan aneh dan kelakuan aneh itu, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Setidaknya nama itulah yang ada diakta kelahirannya dua puluh tahun lalu.

Kini yang ada hanya gambaran dari seorang namja berparas indah namun suram. Apa gunanya setitik cahaya pada gelap yang melanda? Ingat, bahkan cahaya itu kalah dari setitik nila pada sebelanga susu.

Dalam kasus ini, cahaya itu hidupnya, dan gelap itu adalah kehidupannya.

Baekhyun menatap tali sepatunya yang telah kotor karena bergesekan langsung dengan aspal yang diketahui terdapat banyak kotoran diatasnya. Dan, sedikitnya ada ribuan kuman di tali sepatu yang sudah buram warnanya itu.

Tatapannya tak bergerak dari tali sepatu yang lepas. Tangannya pun tak bergerak untuk mengikatnya kembali. Lalu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya tentang semua ini?

Bukan tangan, namun kaki kirinya bergerak menginjak tali sepatu sebelah kanan, lalu dia menyeringai aneh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Lalu mulailah ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya dengan tali yang lepas dan diinjak oleh kaki kirinya. Kaki kiri mengikuti langkah kaki pasangannya, namun dengan sedikit gesekan, membuat tali sepatu sebelah kanan tetap berada dibawahnya.

Aneh? Memang. Karena Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah orang waras yang paling gila. Maksudnya, segila-gilanya orang waras adalah Baekhyun saat ini.

"hei, tali sepatumu lepas.." seseorang menegurnya yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk serta cara berjalan yang aneh. Jangan lupa tali sepatunya yang terlihat berserakan.

Seseorang yang menegurnya itu berhenti tepat didepannya. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Namun tak juga mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah dengan rela hati menyumbangkan suaranya hanya untuk menegurnya. Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang gila.

"kau butuh bantuan?" tambah orang tadi sekali lagi. Ada kemajuan dari respon Baekhyun. Pandangannya bergerak, namun hanya sampai ujung sepatu orang dihadapannya. Sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilat menanti tatapan lurus Baekhyun yang kelam.

Beberapa detik masih sama seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya. Seseorang itu sepertinya akan menyingkir dari hadapan Baehyun, saat namja berambut coklat tua itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, tak ayal membuat orang dihadapan Baekhyun itu menjerngit ngeri. Mata kelam dengan hiasan poni hampir menutupi mata, dengan tatapan lurus dan seakan menembus.

Dari sana seseorang itu sadar bahwa namja bertubuh kecil dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang biasa. Bukan orang normal.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya, dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh seseorang dihadapannya. Beranjakpun tidak. Oleh sebab itu, pikiran Baekhyun yang tidak sama dengan pikiran orang kebanyakan ini, menyuruh tubuh ringkih dan kecil nya itu untuk berbalik dan menjauhi seseorang itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, memang seperti itu. Baekhyun tanpa kata-kata membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dan melangkah meninggalkan seorang namja yang sedari tadi dibuatnya bingung.

.

.

.

Tali sepatunya masih tak terikat, sama dengan waktu-waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di taman. Kakinya terjulur santai, sedangkan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya sedikit dibelakang tubuhnya. Ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi, ia rebahkan tubuhnya kererumputan dibawahnya. Tangan ia gunakan untuk penyangga kepalanya. Dan setelahnya, ia bersenandung pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun benar –benar berbaring sekarang, matanya terlndung dari sinar matahari sore ini oleh dahan dan ranting pohon ditasnya. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun tak memikirkan apapun yang dikira orang lain tentang dirinya.

Dalam kepalanya, 'aku adalah aku dan kau bukan dirikku'

Prinsip yang terdengar normal dari orang yang 'terganggu'

Dan satu, tidak ada orang gila yang berprinsip, sayang!

Dalam arti lain, Baekhyun tidak gila.

Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dari balik sebuah pohon besar lainnya di taman itu terlihat menghela napas.

"apa yang auk lakukan disini?" gumamnya.

Dia adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin. Namja yang beberapa waktu lalu melakukan percakapan satu pihak dengan Baekhyun. Jongin merasa penasaran, Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang normal, namun tidak waras. Tatapannya tidak kosog, namun juga tidak bermakna. Padahal bukan tatapan Baekhyun yang tidak berarti, namun Jongin yang tak dapat membacanya. Salahkan Jongin.

Itu salahnya.

Drrrrttt..ddrrrttt…

Getaran disakunya mengalihkan pandangan Jongin dari Baekhyun. Layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip, pertanda ada panggilan untuknya. Disana juga ada nama si pemanggil.

"yeoboseo, Kris Hyung?" ucap Jongin, dan dibalas dengan beberapa kalimat dari seberang sana.

"aku sedang mengamati calon pasien, Hyung…" kata Jongin lagi. Ia adalah bawahan seseorang yang ia panggil Kris disebuah rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit jiwa.

"kuusahakan untuk membawanya…"

"…"

"ne Hyung. Anyeong!"

Jongin lah yang terlebih dahulu memutus hubungan telepon itu. Matanya kembali mencari sosok Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak pindah kemanapun. Yang pada dasarnya tidak bergerak dari tadi.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seiring irama yang keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya.

Ia bernyany, sayang!

Dan itu…

'_spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it oka…'_

_Angel _ by Sarah Mclachlan

Dan lagu itu terdengar seperti dinyanyikan oleh orang normal. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun normal, tapi gila.

Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar lirik itu. Terdengar sangat indah dan menenangkan.

"apa benar dia yang menyanyi? Lagu yang menggunakan bahasa asing?" Jongin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia ingin mengenal namja manis namun aneh itu.

'_there's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard _

_At the end of the day…'_

Pada kenyataannya, Jongin sudah duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Tepat disbelahnya.

Dan sudah pasti Baekhyun mengetahuinya, karena ia sempat melirik kearah Jongin yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

Jongin akan meluncurkan pertanyaannya, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu melanjutkan acara menyanyinya.

'_I need some distraction_

_Oh, beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins.._

_Let me empty_

_Oh, and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight..'_

Dari dekat, Jongin mengamati wajah manis yang tengah menengadah ke langit itu. Pahatan indah dengan ornamen menakjubkan seperti mata, hidung, dan bibir. Semuanya indah menurut Jongin.

'dan dia bukan orang normal?'

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, bangkit lalu mengahadapkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin langsung gelagapan, dengan cepat Ia lirik sepatu Baekhyun, yang mana masih belum terikat.

"kau belum mengikat tali sepatumu.." ujar Jongin, tangannya bergerak ragu menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal karena sesuatu. Dan penyebabnya bukanlah ulat bulu atau sejenisnya karena author mengutuk hal hal yang berbau kecil dan gatal dan…

Kembali ke Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat kearah kakinya pelan, lau kembali menatap manik Jongin yang berwarna tak kalah kelam dari miliknya.

"memang seperrti itu.." balas Baekhyun. Suara pertama yang Jongin dengar, bukan lewat lagu namun perkataan normal.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih tetap menatap Baekhyun yang bahkan terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik dari dekat. Baekhyun tak merasa risih akan keberadaan Jongin. Jadi, dia kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan lirik lagu yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

'_in the arms of the angel_

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel roomand the endlessness that you fear…" _

"aku Jongin…" ia berujar pelan, dan itu didengar dengan baik oleh Baekhyun.

"tujuanmu apa?" tukas Baekhyun cepat.

"berkenalan denganmu?" Jongin terlihat ragu, dan nuraninya memang memerintahkan pikirannya untuk ragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun tatapannya terlihat makin suram.

"aku tidak bodoh."

Jongin tersentak, demi apappun ia tak pernah menyangka Baekhyun yang ia sangka orang gila ini bisa berkata sepedas itu?

Jongin mengambil langkah maju.

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud…"

"aku Bacon." Potong Baekhyun.

Namanya Baekhyun tapi dia berkata pada Jongin bahwa namanya Bacon. Dia tidak bodoh, sayang! Malahan dia sangat jenius. Saking jeniusnya membuat dia memiliki tegangan otak yang tinggi. Itu membuat otaknya panas.

Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan nama aslinya kepada seseorang yang bahkan punya niat lain terhadapnya.

Jongin berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa diganggu oleh air liur yang menggumpal.

"Bacon?" tanyanya ragu. Dan memang selalu begitu jika menyangkut namja yang mengaku bernama Bacon itu.

"apa maumu?" Baekhyun sekarang berdiri, kembali menatap tali sepatunya yang berserakan. Jongin ikut berdiri.

"kau mau ikut denganku?" jongin punya keberanian dari mana sampai berbicara seperti itu kepada orang yang diragukan kewarasannya?

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sudah menebak bahwa namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin ini menginginkan sesuatu. Dan dalam kasus ini, dirinya.

"untuk?" balas Baekhyun. Dia masih tersenyum.

"menjadi.. pengantinku?"jongin menatap Baekhyun pasti. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

Apapun yang ada dipikiran Jongin tentang ajakannya itu, hal tersebut tentulah tak sederhana.

Work In Progress Beb!

hai!

gue kambek, masa..

ehem, bagi saiapaun yang mau lemparin gue sekarang, gue terima da.

#lemparan pun datang bertubi-tubi.

gue ikhlas kok di cekek karena nganggurin ini akun.

mana ga pernah post seleseh UN. dan ketahuilah reader yang baik hati dan rajin lagi sibuk persiapan ujian tulis jadi ya sekali lagi nganggurin semua FF gue ya... maaf banget..

dan sebenernya gue suka bikin orang kesel sih. heheh

#gaploked.

jadi, buat nambah kekesalan kalian para readers setia gue #alah..

gue persembahkan FF baru yang ga kalah gaje dari epep yng lain.

semoga kalian berkenan dan tambah kesel. hahaha..

terakhir, gue masih butuh asupan review lho. gue suka banget liat reviewer gue cuap-cuap ngoment tulisan gue. makasih buat yang udah review dan yang akan ngereview gue doain dapet air matanya Kai. hehehe

will you?


End file.
